


Imitation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mingi, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'll probably continue this part of the story later, It Gets Better, M/M, Mingi is sad, Open Ending, Rejection, Top Jeong Yunho, Yunho is sad but better at hiding it than Mingi, angst in the beginning sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “Yeosang?” Yunho asks.“Hmm?”“How did you know you were gay?”“Honestly, I didn’t until I met Seonghwa. I started wondering what it would be like to kiss him and hold his hand and just be with him all the time. Why are you suddenly so curious? Is this about Emily?”





	Imitation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting a little steamy in this episode with a side of angst. This is still set in the Wave verse. I also didn't mean for it to be this long, oops :)
> 
> ETA: wowowowowowow thank you for 1,000+ hits :'D I edited a few things now that i'm rereading it again. If you have anything that I missed that doesn't sound right, let me know <3 love you all!

Rough hands slide down the peaks and valleys of Mingi’s broad chest and toned stomach, stopping only briefly to brush over his nipple, eliciting a moan from the slightly shorter boy. Yunho smirks at the sound, wanting - no  _needing_ \- to hear more of it. He presses kisses to Mingi’s neck and collar bones, seemingly too sweet for the steamy situation they were in now. Yunho wanted to make sure that the younger boy knew how much he was loved and cherished, knowing full well that Mingi thought he was insignificant.

 

“Please kiss me Yunho,” Mingi whispers. Yunho obliges happily and slots his lips with Mingi’s, softly running his tongue along Mingi’s plush bottom lip. Mingi sighs contentedly and wraps his arms around Yunho’s shoulders, holding him tightly as if at any point this could be done and Yunho would leave without a word. Yunho knew there was no going back, for him at least. Everything felt so right in this moment and he didn't want to let this go, ever. 

 

It’s hard to think of how they got here. Not hard because they can’t remember, because they do. The memory is seared into both Yunho and Mingi’s brains. Hard because of the events leading up to it and the broken hearts that brought them here.

 

*****

 

Mingi had been pining over Ashley for literally years. They were best friends throughout high school (not as close as Mingi had been with the boys, but pretty close) and everyone thought they were dating. He would be the first person she would go to if she needed help with something and Mingi would always do his best to be there for her no matter what time of day. When Mingi was a senior and Ashley was a junior, they had even talked about dating but both decided not to take that step so Mingi wouldn’t feel attached to someone when he left for college after that summer. Mingi was sad, but he was comforted by the fact that he still had his best girl friend by his side.

 

Mingi thought everything was fine, but every one of Mingi’s friends could see that Mingi was sad. They didn’t miss the longing glances when Ashley would walk by The Pool with her friends while they were skating and he didn’t miss the playful attitude when they were at the actual pool and he knew she was looking at him. Mingi was a different man with Ashley and everyone knew it except for Mingi.

 

At the end of one of their long pool weekends, Mingi finally got Ashley’s number (nobody’s really sure how he _didn’t_ have it before, but whatever) and honestly, it was creepy how much he smiled over the next few days. He was always buried in his phone with this puppy-like grin on his face as his thumbs tap away at his keyboard. Jongho looked over his shoulder one day and saw a gross amount of heart-eye emojis on Mingi’s part and Jongho still hasn’t let him live it down. It seemed like after all of this time, Mingi had hope for a relationship with Ashley.

 

Everyone is convinced that said hope is the reason Mingi was so devastated when Ashley turned him down for a date (yes, everyone was surprised that Mingi actually “manned up” and asked her out). He spent days alone in his room before Seonghwa (of all people, the newbie) was able to coax him out with the promise of moose tracks ice cream and Jongho snuggles (Jongho was pissed, by the way, but one menacing glare from Seonghwa sealed his fate).

 

Honestly, Yunho wasn’t much better when Instagram Cutie™, also known as Emily by normal people, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa, politely turned down Yunho’s advances. Their past wasn’t nearly as extensive as Mingi and Ashley’s, though, but Yunho had really developed a liking for her. Yunho has always been a cuddly and clingy person, despite being a literal giant and sometimes that can be off putting to people who don’t know him well. Unfortunately for the seven other boys in their friend group, Yunho was really good at hiding his emotional turmoil and it took about a week for San to realize that something was off with Yunho. He was acting normal and like his strange self until San got hold of his phone and read through the messages shared between Emily and Yunho.

 

“Yunho what happened with Emily?” Seonghwa approached gingerly.

 

“Nothing, Hwa, why?” Yunho answered nonchalantly.

 

“San saw the messages, Yunho,” Wooyoung interjected quietly. Honestly, that was enough to make Yunho’s resolve crack. This was the first time Seonghwa had ever seen Yunho cry, and he took it like a champ, pulling the blue-haired puppy into his lap and whispering soothing words and praises into his neck. One look at Hongjoong and you could see the confusion radiating off of him, as he was the one who usually took care of their friend group during meltdowns.  It took an hour for Yunho to calm down, again with the promise of ice cream and more cuddles. The eight boys spent the night at Yunho’s house, deciding that both Mingi and Yunho could use the company.

 

*****

 

Six of the boys fell asleep quickly, not realizing that both Mingi and Yunho were still awake. Mingi was the first to get up, moving from his place on the floor to the sectional couch. He plopped himself down in the corner section and brought his legs up to his chest with a sigh. Yunho kept quiet for a while until he heard soft sniffles coming from the couch. He detached himself from Seonghwa’s arms, earning a grunt from the oldest as he rolled over back into his boyfriend’s embrace. Yunho walks quietly over to the couch and pulls Mingi into a big hug, the latter nuzzling his face into the crook of Yunho’s neck.

 

“Why am I not good enough?” Mingi whispers, almost inaudible.

 

“What makes you say you’re not good enough?”

 

“She doesn’t want me. She’s the only person I’ve ever felt like this about, Yunho, and she doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“Mingi, look at me,” Yunho pleads. Mingi raises his head to meet Yunho’s eyes, faces only inches apart. “You _ARE_ good enough. She just isn’t the one. You’ll find the one and she’s going to be amazing and perfect and she’ll be able to put up with not only you, but all eight of us, which is honestly terrifying, but so so _so_ beautiful to think about.”

 

Mingi blinks twice and closes the gap between his lips and Yunho’s. The kiss was brief and before Yunho could register what was happening, it was over. “Thanks, Yunho. You’re an amazing friend,” Mingi said as he got up to return to his place on the floor. Yunho didn’t move for what seemed like hours, everyone’s breath having evened out as they slept. _Mingi had kissed him. His best friend had kissed him and Yunho was very much awake and very much alone in his panic._

 

*****

 

After a while, Yunho needed to move. He got up, maneuvered through the minefield that was his best friend’s sleeping bodies and walked upstairs to grab some water. He was on his third glass in as many minutes when he heard quiet shuffling behind him.

 

“Yeosang, what are you doing?” Yunho asks.

 

“I heard you coming up here. Are you okay?”

 

“Can’t sleep.” Yunho shrugs, dismissing Yeosang’s question. “Yeosang?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How did you know you were gay?”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t until I met Seonghwa. I started wondering what it would be like to kiss him and hold his hand and just be with him all the time. Why are you suddenly so curious? Is this about Emily?”

 

“Mingi kissed me tonight.”

 

“Oh. So do you like him?”

 

“‘ _Oh?’_ he says.. As if I’m not having a panic attack Yeosang,” Yunho says sarcasm oozing from his voice.

 

“Why are you panicking? It’s really not a huge deal. So you’re gay and you like Mingi. You guys are already so close.”

 

“The problem is that I’ve never thought about anything like that with him. We’re bros, besties, bff’s, and he kissed me and I’m not sure if he kissed me because he’s hurting and I was there or because he actually into me.”

 

“Yunho, I know it may not seem like it, but things will work out. I don’t think Mingi is the guy who would make a rash decision like that just because he’s hurting and you were there. I don’t think he would have kissed me or Seonghwa, or Joong if we were the ones who talked to him instead of you. Talk to him. Come back downstairs, you’re making me nervous. But pee first. You’ll wake everyone down there up if you have to get up again.” Yeosang advises while pulling Yunho into a bone crushing hug (seriously how is he that strong?)

 

“Thanks, Yeo.” Yunho replies into his hair, willing back the traitorous tears threatening to fall.

 

*****

 

_I need to talk to you. Meet at my place?_

 

Mingi rereads the text message from Yunho again as he walks up to his best friend’s porch. Normally he would walk in, but honestly he doesn’t know what he is walking in to. The message felt ominous and he tried to quickly think as to all of the reasons Yunho could be mad at him. They hadn’t talked about the kiss and that was days ago, but Yunho had acted normally toward him and Yunho’s not the type of person to hold things in for very long. Stuff eats at him easily.

 

Mingi raises his hand to knock on the door when it swings open, Yunho on the other side, now giving him a questioning look.

 

“You never knock. What’s the deal? You’ve been standing out there like a creep for ten minutes,” Yunho questions jokingly. Had it really been ten minutes? _Oops._

 

“I don’t know. I felt weird coming in. Your message has me freaked out,” Mingi mumbles, brushing past him and into the house. Mingi shoots a warm greeting to Yunho’s mom and bounds up to Yunho’s room, knowing that he could navigate Yunho’s house with his eyes closed at this point in their friendship. Mingi flops down on Yunho’s bed and Yunho sits down at the edge of the bed stiffly, not looking at Mingi.

 

“What’s going on Yun? Are you upset with me? What did I-?”

 

“Mingi stop. You didn’t do anything wrong, but I did want to talk to you about what happened the other night.” Yunho starts.

 

“Oh,” Mingi deflates, “so this is about the kiss.” Yunho nods. “I’m sorry Yunho. I’ve always kind of had this thing for you and you were there for me when I was hurting and I know the timing sucked but if I had a chance at a do over, honestly I’d do it all again. Well, without the whole getting shut down by my long time girl crush thing. That kinda sucked but-”

 

“MINGI!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Okay wow that’s a lot to unpack,” Yunho says after a pause, releasing the breath he was holding.

 

“I’ll just go,” Mingi says, standing up and heading toward the door with his head down. Yunho grabs his wrist and spins him around, pinning his back on the wall. Yunho steps forward, invading Mingi’s personal space.

 

“Why are you leaving? Why do you keep running away from me?”

 

“Because I know you don’t feel the same and I feel weird knowing that you’re about to shut me down and honestly I don’t think I can handle it right now.”

 

“Who says I’m going to shut you down?” Yunho whispers.

 

“Right. Cool. So like I said, I’m just gonna-wait _what?_ ”

 

“I said…” Yunho pauses as he takes another step into Mingi’s space, “‘who says I’m going to shut you down?”

 

“So...you’re not going to tell me I’m crazy and push me away and never speak to me again?”

 

“Correct,” Yunho smirks, inching slowly closer to Mingi’s mouth with his own. “Now can I kiss you now or are you still spiraling?”

 

“No I’m totally still spiraling, but go off I guess.” Mingi breathes, prompting Yunho to close the final gap between them, capturing Mingi’s mouth with his. Like their first kiss on Yunho’s basement couch, this kiss was brief, but the difference in this kiss was that they were both aware and actively participating.

 

“Why couldn’t that have been our first kiss?” Yunho whispers against Mingi’s lips.

 

“We’re too chaotic for that, Yunho.” Mingi retorts, met with a shrug in agreement from Yunho.

 

“YUNHO, IS MINGI STAYING OVER TONIGHT?” Yunho’s mother calls from the bottom of the steps.

 

“You want to?” Yunho asks Mingi.

 

“My house is empty tonight if you want to stay there.” Mingi suggests with a wink, Yunho’s jaw nearly hitting the floor.

 

“NO, MOM, I THINK WE’RE GOING TO STAY AT HIS HOUSE.” Yunho yells back to his mom, breaking away from Mingi and throwing who knows what into a duffel bag. He turns to Mingi and is met with a grin. Boldly, Yunho grabs Mingi’s waist and tugs him so their hips are flush. Mingi squeaks at the sudden action but melts into Yunho’s embrace once the older pulls him in for a searing kiss.

 

“What are you suggesting, baby?” Yunho asks against his lips.

 

“That. Literally that. Whatever you’re thinking. That” Mingi gasps, not knowing how to react to the pet name bomb Yunho just dropped on him.

 

“Oh, so a movie and maybe cuddling when it’s too scary for you?” Yunho jokes as he’s pulling away from Mingi to finish packing.

 

“You little shit, no.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking though,” Yunho pouts.

 

“Ugh I wanted to keep kissing you.” Mingi whines as he back hugs Yunho. Yunho petulantly ignores him. 

 

Yunho turns around, throws Mingi on the bed and straddles him, effectively pinning him down. He kisses his way from Mingi’s lips, down his chin and jaw to rest his lips against his ear, eliciting a shudder from the younger boy. “ _Just kissing, Mingi?_ ” Mingi chokes on air as Yunho gets off him, giggling to continue packing. Mingi stares at the ceiling, just listening to Yunho hum to himself and gather his things, thinking about what’s going to happen tonight. He’s never done anything like this before and he’s not sure Yunho has either. How would this work? Who would be doing the fucking? _Would there be any fucking?_ God, Mingi really wants Yunho to fuck him, and honestly that thought should scare him, but he trusts Yunho and knows the older, slightly taller boy would rather chop off his own arm than hurt Mingi.

 

“Earth to Mingi,” Yunho says waving his hand in Mingi’s face, “are you back with me?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, what?”

 

“I said ‘are you just gonna lay there all night or are we gonna go to yours?’” Yunho reaches his hand out to Mingi, who accepts it gladly. Both standing, Yunho steals one more kiss and they trot down the steps and out the door, waving goodbye to Yunho’s mother.

 

*****

 

As soon as the door to Mingi’s bedroom closes, Yunho is all over him, hands touching every inch of skin available while his mouth works on Mingi’s neck, sucking little red marks into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, careful not to suck too hard and leave a mark. Mingi arches his back into Yunho’s touch and tilts his head so Yunho has more room to work. Yunho makes quick work of his own shirt as well as Mingi’s and he steps back to admire the younger.

 

“Wow, you’re gorgeous,” Yunho whispered, more to himself than to Mingi, causing the shorter boy to blush and curl in on himself slightly. “No please, I want to see you. You’re truly remarkable.”

 

“‘m not,” Mingi mumbles.

 

“Hey, Mingi look at me.” Mingi looks up waiting for Yunho to continue. “What do you want?”

 

Mingi thinks to himself for a few seconds, Yunho waiting patiently for his answer.

 

“I want you, Yunho. Whatever you’re willing to give me. I want it all.” With that, Yunho kisses Mingi softly, laying them both down on Mingi’s bed and pulling Mingi against his chest.

 

“So if I wanted to lazily kiss you for the rest of the night while we watch movies and/or talk about whatever this is?” Yunho prompts.

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Mingi answers with a sweet smile. Yunho shifts so Mingi is laying flat on his back and he begins to trail kisses down his neck and chest.

 

“And if I wanted to kiss every inch of skin on your body?”  


“Please Yunho, _yes._ ” Mingi gasps as Yunho’s kisses trail down toward the waistband of his basketball shorts.

 

“And if I wanted to fuck you silly and pound you into this mattress until you know nothing but my name?” Yunho whispers, sucking a bruise into Mingi’s left hip and at the same time ripping a moan from deep within Mingi’s chest.

 

“I’d love nothing more. I want it all Yunho. I promise.” Mingi says, pulling Yunho up and kissing his lips softly. “I want you, Yunho. Honestly that all sounds great, but listen - the thought of you fucking me has me _so fucking_ hard so could you please do me the honor and just fucking fuck me already?”

 

“Such language.” Yunho chides as he whips Mingi’s shorts and underwear off in one smooth motion, Mingi’s cock bouncing free and hitting his stomach. Yunho’s jaw drops slightly. “Okay, _damn_ Mingi. I’ve decided you’re definitely fucking me one day.” Mingi blushes a deep red at Yunho’s comment.

 

“Please, take yours off too.” Mingi whines, and what is Yunho going to do, say no? Yunho stands up and pulls his shorts and boxers off, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He looks over at Mingi, suddenly self-conscious, and waits for him to say something.

 

“Over here. Now.” Mingi whispers at Yunho and Mingi has never seen Yunho move so fast in his life. The younger chuckles and pulls Yunho into a searing kiss. Their bodies are flush against each other’s.

 

“Wait,” Yunho says, stopping the kiss, Mingi groaning under him, “do you have lube and condoms?” Mingi chuckles as he points to his bedside drawer. Yunho pulls out the mostly half empty bottle and shoots Mingi and inquisitive look.

 

“I don’t jerk myself dry, you animal,” Mingi exclaims with a glare and Yunho has to hold back from dropping to the floor laughing at his exasperated expression. “Wait, do you know how this works?” Suddenly Mingi is looking up at Yunho with a terrified expression and Yunho realizes that he actually _doesn’t_ know what he’s doing and there’s no way he was going into this unprepared.

 

“Don’t move,” Yunho says, grabbing his phone and starts running out of Mingi’s bedroom. “Oh wait,” he says to himself as he turns around and heads back toward where Mingi is staring at him from the bed. He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and turns on his heel, exiting the room. Once he is in the safety of the hall bathroom, he dials a familiar number and puts the phone up to his ear.

 

“Let me guess, things went well with Mingi and you need to know how to have sex with him?” Yunho cringes at Yeosang’s greeting and the very loud “ _WHAT?!_ ” that came from Seonghwa who was presumably sitting next to him.

 

“Shut up, yes. Please help me, I don’t want to hurt him.” Yunho begs and it took a minute of coaxing as well as promises to buy Yeosang and Seonghwa dinner for the next week, but eventually Yeosang told him what he needed to do in order to make this as painless as possible for Mingi.

 

“What were you doing?” MIngi asks when Yunho returns.

 

“I needed advice,” Yunho shrugs, hoping Mingi doesn’t press further.

 

“You called Yeosang, didn’t you?” Mingi accuses with a sly grin.

 

“Psh, _no_ why would I do that?”

 

“You totally did, because you left without hearing me tell you that _I know how this works_.” Mingi seats himself in Yunho’s lap, throws his arms around his neck and leans in close to Yunho’s mouth. “Do you want me to show you, or tell you what to do?”

 

Yunho is pretty sure his brain is fully melted at this point as he opens and closes his mouth a few times, not knowing how to respond.

 

“Show me,” Yunho finally whispers. Mingi slides off of Yunho’s lap and grabs the lube, positioning himself on his hands and knees, purposefully facing his head away from Yunho so Yunho could watch. He puts the sticky liquid on two of his fingers and rubs them on his puckering hole, Yunho’s breath audibly hitching as he watches, unable and unwilling to look away.

 

“You have to - _ah-_ open me up slowly,” Mingi says, finally sinking his middle finger into himself all the way, “get me ready for your huge cock.” Mingi starts to pump the first finger in and out of himself slowly, getting used to the feeling. Yunho swallows down the pool of saliva that’s accumulated in his mouth, not daring to blink. After what seemed like hours (it was probably only 30 seconds, but Yunho was impatient), Mingi added his pointer finger next to his middle finger and sighed deeply at the stretch.

 

“Have you done this before?” Yunho asks.

 

“Once, when I started to learn that maybe I wasn’t fully - _hhhhhhh_ \- straight. Wanted to see what it felt like. The rest I learned from - _shit_ \- researching it.”

 

“Researching it. Okay.” Yunho repeats.

 

“Do you want to try?” Mingi offers, turning around to meet Yunho’s gaze. It was then that Yunho realized just how wrecked Mingi was just from fingering himself. Yunho nods and moves gently behind Mingi, taking the lube that has been discarded on the bed and slicking two of his fingers up. He guides Mingi’s hands out of himself and replaces Mingi’s fingers with his own.

 

“Shit Yunho. Yours are so much better than mine. Move them, please,” Mingi begs, rocking back on Yunho’s fingers. It takes a second for Yunho to register Mingi’s request, still relishing in the tight feeling surrounding his two fingers. He tentatively starts moving them in and out of Mingi, who is meeting his slow thrusts, moans pouring from his plush lips.

 

“Yunho, - _fuck Yunho_ \- spread your fingers apart a little. _Fuck that’s it. More._ ” Mingi pants. Yunho, starting to get a little more comfortable, starts moving at a quicker pace and scissoring his fingers as instructed and Mingi drops to his elbows, burying his face in the sheets. “Add another, _please,_ ” Mingi begs and Yunho obliges, slowly pushing his ring finger into Mingi.

 

“Shit, slow slow slow please.” Yunho abruptly stops his movements and Mingi whips his head around. “I said slow, not stop. Get your finger in me. It just burns a little. Your fingers are thick.” Mingi scolds. Yunho slowly continues pushing his third finger into Mingi, only stopping once he’s fully buried, giving Mingi time to adjust to the new stretch. Mingi turns around and nods at Yunho, cuing him to move. Soon, Mingi is rocking back hard on Yunho’s three fingers and Yunho is so hard it hurts.

 

Yunho removes his fingers and Mingi whines, not liking the sudden empty feeling he feels.

 

“Are you ready?” Yunho asks with his hands on Mingi’s hips. Mingi nods and Yunho moves to open the condom packet. Mingi turns and grabs his hands, shaking his head. “I want to feel all of this.” Yunho gapes, but nods shallowly, slicking himself up and positioning himself at Mingi’s entrance.

 

“Go slow please. I hear fingers and the real thing are actually quite different.” Yunho nods again even though Mingi doesn’t see him and starts to push in, slowly. Once his head is past the tightness that is Mingi’s rim, he is engulfed in a tight wet heat. He drops his head slightly and lets out a low groan. “Please don’t stop,” Mingi begs, causing Yunho to snap out of it and continue to press forward. Once he was fully flush against Mingi’s ass, he stills, truly appreciating the moment. Happy tears fill Yunho’s eyes as he looks down at the man below him. Mingi trusts him enough to have sex with him, presumably his first time too. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen to them after tonight, but he wants to make sure Mingi knows just how special he is.

 

“You can move, Yunho, _please_.” Yunho nods and pulls out slightly and pushes back in quickly, a high pitched whine coming from the man below at the movement. The moans lit something in Yunho as he pulls out almost all the way and slams back in roughly.

 

“ _Fuck Yunho. Again please._ ” Mingi moans, and who is Yunho to say no to Mingi. He pulls out slowly and before Mingi can whine, he is flipped over on his back. “I want to see you come undone,” Yunho says before kissing Mingi deeply. Yunho pushes back in and watches Mingi’s face twist in pleasure. Yunho starts pumping into him at a moderate pace, loving the way Mingi’s eyes are screwed shut and how he clenches his hands on Yunho’s arms, nails forming tiny crescents into his skin. Yunho holds himself up while starting to quicken his pace, taking one hand and smoothing it over Mingi’s chest, pausing to catch his fingernail on Mingi’s nipple, causing the younger to arch his back, taking Yunho impossibly deeper and effectively changing the angle.

 

Mingi’s eyes shoot open as he looks straight at Yunho “ _there, again please Yunho_ ” he pants and Yunho aims for that spot again, and Mingi moans deep and loud when he hits it relentlessly. His mouth falls open and the only thing coming out of it is strings of curses and moans. Yunho smirks, never wanting this glorious sound to end. He fucks into Mingi impossibly harder, and true to his word, he thinks that Mingi knows literally nothing except Yunho’s name, and to Yunho, it’s exhilarating.

 

“ _Yunho, I’m close,_ ” Mingi pants against Yunho’s shoulder, holding him close. All Yunho can do is try to keep up the relentless pace, trying to push Mingi over the edge. Mingi shifts slightly and arches his back, cumming between their bodies. He clenches around Yunho’s dick and without warning, Yunho bites down on Mingi’s neck. He goes to pull out when Mingi finishes convulsing but Mingi quickly wraps his legs around Yunho’s waist. “Inside please” he whispers. Yunho blinks twice and nods slightly and continues pumping into him. After a few thrusts, he’s spilling into Mingi with a groan and collapsing on top of him.

 

“Get up,” Mingi wheezes, “you’re fucking heavy.”

 

“Wow rude,” Yunho pouts and tries to get up, the motion allowing his softening dick to slide out of Mingi.

 

“Ew letting you cum inside me was a mistake, I can feel it dripping out of me,” Mingi whines, earning an eye roll and a shrug from Yunho. Yunho manages to stand up and find a towel on the floor. He dips it in Mingi’s probably days old cup of water and begins to slowly clean Mingi up, being careful of his sensitive regions. He tosses the towel on the floor, slides his shorts on and throws Mingi his, and attaches himself to Mingi’s side, pulling him close.

 

“What happens now, Mingi?” Yunho whispers.

 

“I don’t know. But I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” It seems like Mingi is avoiding looking at Yunho, and when Yunho shifts to confirm, he can see the fear behind Mingi’s beautiful brown eyes.

 

“Hey, wait, I don’t want it to be a one time thing either. We need to talk about this. I’m not leaving. But you should sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open and you have a bad habit of falling asleep on me mid-conversation. It’s infuriating.” Yunho teases, placing a gentle kiss on Mingi’s forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

 

“Goodnight Yunho. Thank you.”

 

“Goodnight Mingi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left the ending on the more open side because I plan on coming back to these two boys exploring themselves and how to navigate the waters of a new relationship. They're both kind of flighty, Mingi more than Yunho, but I think if they learn how to communicate, things will be great. 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts below, or come find me on twitter :) 
> 
> @taecallsmenoona


End file.
